1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for positioning metal sheets into association with a windup drum for the winding of the sheets on the drum and in particular to a new and useful device for clamping the sheet and for positioning the outer edge of the sheet so that it may be precisely positioned into a fixation device such as a slot on the winding drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary when simultaneously coiling one or more belts or sheets or one belt split into several strips, to insert all of the belts or strips into the slot of a reel drum. Such an operation is particularly difficult when there is a large number of belts which must be simultaneously inserted into the receiving slot. The strips which are produced from the one belt by the cutting shears have portions which are arranged in different positions to one another due to the separation process and in addition they have cambers which vary from one belt to the other. In addition they are not easily accessible since they lie very close together.
One known device comprises an arrangement in which the strips are oriented on a fixed guideway and run against a stop so that their leading edges are thereby frontally aligned. Clamping means with gripping jaws then grasp the aligned metal belt portions in such a manner that the frontally aligned free leading edge lies over the clamping means at a predetermined distance from the edge. The clamping means comprise sliding elements which can be conveyed in the direction of the reel so that the portion of the freely overlying leading edge of the belt can be inserted into the slot of the reel drum by the clamping means. It has been shown that such a device does not operate in all cases without malfunction. It may therefore arise that the freely overlying leading edge is curved upwardly or downwardly and this curve lies at an elevation which is beyond the height of the fixation slot of the reel drum. Malfunctions in respect to insertion are caused by this which not only cause accidents but also involves a loss of time and an increased expense.